TE NECESITO
by are886
Summary: CUANDO UN MATRIMONIO NO FUNCIONA CUALES PUEDEN SER LOS PROBLEMAS EL AMOR? HARRY X HERMIONE FOREVER LEMMON


TE NECESITO BY ARE886

debo aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son personajes de los libros de JK Rowling, es mi primer fic espero les guste y me den su opinion aprate que es mi primer lemmon...gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leerlo...

El dia era como cualquiera para empezar a prestar atencion a los mesajes sobre la mesa, Harry empezo a chequear uno por uno sus mensajes de el dia. Todo parecia normal hasta que encontro un sobre que provenia de una oficina abogados…."al fin llego"- penso harry, sin pensarlo dos veces abrio el sobre y empezo a leer los documentos, efectivamente era una demanda de divorcio por parte de su esposa Hermione.

dos anos atras harry y Hermione decidieron casarse despues de un noviazgo de mas de tres anos y una Amistad de siete anos los hacia la pareja perfecta, fueron los mejores amigos……todo era perfecto entre ellos pensaban igual les gustaba lo mismo lo que los diferenciaba era la manera pensar a cerca de el matrimonio y el trabajo, harry queria formar una familia tan pronto terminara sus estudios, en cambio Hermione queria esperar un tiempo sobre tener hijos y un esposo queria estar segura de ese paso tan importante--todo pasa a su debido tiempo-le dijo Hermione una vez a harry….

El tenia todo lo que alguien podia sonar dinero, un buen empleo como presidente de una famosa compania de bienes raices, amigos, y una esposa que era la luz de sus ojos todo lo que el queria era hacerla feliz, feliz?? Se puede llamarle felicidad a alguien que esta tratando de alejarse de tu vida??

Los pensamientos de harry fueron interrumpidos por su secretaria……

-se puede? – pregunto la muchacha.

-que pasa?- pregunto harry.

-su esposa esta aqui, quiere recibirla?—pregunto la muchacha, a harry se le helo la sangre solo de pensar que Hermione habia ido a buscarlo despues de tres meses de no verse….

-dile que pase—dijo harry tratando de controlarse antes de que ella llegara.

Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar se sento en su escritorio a esperar que ella entrara, la puerta se abrio y alli estaba ella…………

-hola- dijo Hermione

-hola- dijo harry en un tono frio y distante…..-pasa sientate- dijo el

La muchacha se sento en frente de el cruzando su pierna y dejando ver un poco mas arriba de ella…"control"- penso harry..

-a que debo el honor de tu visita? Despues de todo este tiempo sin vernos- djio harry

-se que debi llamar antes de presentarme aqui pero, ya no contestas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes pense que no te habian llegado los papeles- le dijo ella

-no te preocupes, los recibi hace poco- le dijo el tomando el sobre en sus manos y hojeando los papeles para no verla directo a los ojos.

-y bien?-pregunto ella

-creo que no hace falta que lea todas estas paginas confio en ti, y se que no eres capaz de dejarme en la calle- dijo el en un tono gracioso…

Me conoces bien, solo te estoy pidiendo el dinero que inverti en la compra de la casa- dijo ella

--si esa parte si la lei- dijo el colocando los papeles en el escritorio, -eso lo vamos a cambiar quedate con la casa, asi al menos sabre que tienes un lugar donde vivir- dijo el

-no puedo aceptar eso- dijo ella bajando su Mirada..

-despues de todo este tiempo sigues siendo tan orgullosa como siempre- dijo el

Ella se quedo en silencio…….

Harry se levanto de su lugar y se dirigio a la puerta para cerrarla con llave no queria que nadie los interrunpiera……..

Se sento junto a ella y la miro directo a los ojos….esa Mirada que lo hacia volverse loco….

-dime la verdad porque has venido?- pregunto el

-ya te dije- dijo ella

-mientes, te conozco muy bien y se que querias verme- dijo el muy orgulloso

-esta bien tu ganas si queria verte saber como has estado, no sabia de ti hace tres meses, me preocupe- contesto ella, evitando verlo a los ojos

-todabia me amas, no es asi?-pregunto harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Hermione se levanto de el sillon bruscamente y le dijo-el amor nunca fue el problema entre nosotros, fueron nuestros errores que nos separaron-dijo ella caminado hasta sentarse en donde se encontraba harry primero se miraron cara a cara ninguno decia nada.

Lo que decia Hermione era verdad el amor no era un problema, ellos se amaban se querian, pero no podian vivir juntos cuando un gran muralla existia en medio de ellos y esa era la comunicacion mutua por parte de harry y la familia por parte de Hermione….

Y dime cuales son tus planes?-pregunto harry

-desarrollarme laboralmente y mudarme para estados unidos, me ha salido una Buena oportunida como directora de piso de un importante hospital, tu sabes mi mayor sueno hecho realidad- dijo ella

-me alegro mucho- dijo el tristemente

-y tu? Supongo que seguiras con el negocio de la familia no es asi?-pregunto ella

-asi es bien sabes que esta es mi vida-dijo el

-lo se, por eso nunca llegabas a tiempo a nuestra cena todos los dias- dijo ella sarcasticamente

-que estas tratando de decirme-pregunto el

Harry desde que nos casamos tu te has dedicado en cuerpo y alma a esta empresa, nunca tenias tiempo para si quiera preguntarme como habia sido mi dia, te ibas temprano y llegabas tarde la mayoria de el tiempo ya me encontraba dormida cuando decidias que era tiempo de volver a casa, debes cambiar tu manera de llevar tu vida sino nunca obtendras lo que anelas….. una familia-dijo

Ella

Si mi consejo te vale la proxima vez que tengas una relacion seria asegurate de dedicarle mas tiempo-termino de decirle

Para el lo mas importante eran sus negocios, nunca habia tiempo para la diversion….su mayor sueno una familia podria obtenerlo alguna vez??

-los errores no solo han sido mios, tu tambien nunca quisiste tener un hijo – le reclamo el

-por lo mismo!! tu nunca estabas me la pasaba trabajando todo el dia en el hospital y cuando llegaba a casa lo unico que encontraba era la soledad!!TU ERES EL CULPABLE!!-grito ella casi llorando

Harry no dijo nada

-lo unico que te pedi fue tiempo para pensar si era el momento para tener hijos, y sabes porque hice eso….por que tu nunca fuiste capaz de pasar un dia sin dejar de trabajar en estas cuatro paredes que nos rodean en este momento, con el paso de el tiempo decidi que era mejor no tener hijos porque no tendrian un padre que estubiera alli mas de diez minutos- dijo ella

Harry no decia nada solo miraba hacia el piso, todo lo que ella decia era la verdad….el deseaba una familia y nunca fue capaz de saber que fue lo que hizo mal para que Hermione decidiera dejarlo y no darle hijos. Ahora lo sabia, aunque en el fondo el sabia muy bien que esa era la verdad nunca penso que le doleria escucharla de los labios de el amor de su vida.

-lo…..siento…-dijo el, casi al punto de llorar

Crees que con eso eres capaz de borrar todo el dano que me hiciste? No crees que eso no es suficiente- dijo ella

-lo se, todo este tiempo he sido un idiota!! por favor no me dejes, te prometo que voy a cambiar no te vayas- dijo el tratando de ser fuerte

-sabes yo tambien deseaba tener un hijo contigo….pero como querias que viniera a este mundo si en todo este tiempo puedo contar con mis manos las veces que hicimos el amor-dijo ella llorando

Otra cosa que ella tenia la razon durante su matrimonio de dos anos, nunca hubo mucha intimidad entre ellos, "estoy cansado " o "llevo prisa" era algunas de las respuestas que ella recibia cada ves que trataba de acercarse a el…..y siempre que lo hacian era mas por compromiso por parte de el….nunca estubo con ella en cuerpo y alma su mente estaba en otras cosas, problemas, trabajo siempre lo mismo.

-yo te amo – dijo harry, tratando de acercarse a ella

-eso no es suficiente, nunca me hiciste el amor estando tu mente conmigo en ese momento siempre lo supe y lo miraba en tu cara, tu ojos me lo decian que estabas en otro lugar, tu cuerpo estaba alli pero tu pensamiento no, sabes lo que es desear a alguien y que solo este su cuerpo a la par sin nada mas que placer fisico es horrible, te necesite como hombre, como amigo, como amante, como esposo y nunca estubiste alli…..solo pasabas en este lugar que estamos en este momento – grito ella

Como me gustaria que volvieras a ser el mismo que conoci cuando eramos adolecentes- termino de decir antes de levantarse y salir de ese lugar, sin mirarlo.

Harry no podia creer todo lo que habia pasado, habia sido un imbecil, un idiota tenia una venda en sus ojos que en ese momento se caia para darle la luz la verdadera luz que habia esperado por mucho tiempo.

Salio corriendo como loco tras de ella, cuando llego afuera ya no estaba….-a donde estara- penso el

Entro de nuevo al edificio, le dijo a su secretaria que se tomara el dia y que le cancelara todas sus citas….-esta seguro?- pregunto ella, -perdera mucho dinero hoy dia senor potter-

Lo mas importante de mi vida ya lo perdi, y voy a tratar de recuperarlo en este momento, el dinero no me importa- dijo el tomando su saco antes de salir como alma que lleva el Diablo

Llego a su departamento, busco en sus cosas una libreta con numeros de telefono y empezo a marcar a todos ellos, eran numeros de familiares, amigos y suegros…..ninguno de ellos sabia nada de Hermione, trato de llamar a su celular miles de veces pero todas las veces lo mandaba directo al buzon-DONDE ESTAS!!-- grito el desesperado, trato de calmarse. Se levo las manos a la cabeza pensando donde podria estar ella en ese momento pero no surgian ideas. De repente puso de pie y salio rumbo a la casa donde vivio con ella por dos anos no sabia por que iba hacia alla sin pensarlo.

Abrio la puerta, todo estaba como cuando lo vio por ultima vez hace tres meses….

Camino hacia la sala y se dirigio hacia la biblioteca y cual fue su sorpresa al hermione sentada alli con lagrimas en los ojos ella lo vio….

-perdon, no pense verte aqui….no te preocupes ya me voy solo viene por un libro que es mio y lo olvide- dijo ella levantandodose y tratando de pasar por un lado cuando harry la agarro de un brazo

-sueltame-dijo ella….

-te necesito- dijo el, acercandose mas a ella, abrazandola como si su vida se acabara en ese momento, ella dejo caer el libro en el suelo y correspondio al abrazo-no me dejes, dame una oportunidad-suplico el, se miraron a los ojos y ella vio algo diferente en el….tenia la misma Mirada de cuando ellos eran jovenes no la que tenia siempre……

-ya es muy tarde- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos…

-te amo tanto, dejame demostrarte con hechos y no con palabras que todo sera diferente-dijo el aferrandose mas a ella-

Se miraron a los ojos no tenian que decir palabras, habia tanto dolor y sufrimiento por parte de ella y tanto arrepentimiento por parte de el…….

El se acerco a su rostro y rozo su mejilla con su mano, ella sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, durante todo este tiempo nunca la habia acariciado de esa manera….

El acerco sus labios a los de ella y beso esos labios que sabian a miel para el, ella respondio al beso, un beso tierno, dulce como la miel lleno de amor, con ese beso el trataba de expresarle todo lo que sentia en ese momento.

Liberaron su labios por la falta de aire para mirarla fijamente mientras su mano recorría su delicada barbilla, causándole un estremecimiento, hasta llegar a su mejilla descansando allí como un suspiro. Ella cerró los ojos ladeando el rostro para aumentar el contacto.

Estaba tan preciosa , su rostro tranquilo y el cabello cayendo por uno de sus hombros. La deseaba tanto, quería demostrarle lo que podía ser el amor, darle todo el placer que su cuerpo fuera capaz de producir.

-Hermione- su voz ronca pronunció su nombre con reverencia. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo, esbozando una tranquila sonrisa- ¿quieres que hagamos el amor?- le preguntó el, de una manera muy diferente habia un brillo en sus ojos que ella jamas habia visto . Sus ojos relucieron por un momento, igual que los de el…ella deseaba que le hiciera el amor entregandose por completo no solo sexo por sexo.

-quiero hacerte sentir todo lo que siento por ti, dame la oportunidad solo una por favor-dijo el viendola directo a los ojos…

-Sí- respondió simplemente, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho y acercándose tentativamente a él

-estas segura?-pregunto el

- Completamente-termino diciendo ella

-Si quieres que me detenga...- anadió, cerniéndose sobre ella y rodeándola por la cintura

-Lo sé- susurró ella entremezclando sus alientos.

Y se besaron, primero con ternura, rozando sus labios, reconociéndose, saboreándose. Jugando entre caricias que eran besos y besos que eran caricias. Harry la atrajo hacia él inclinando su cabeza para adentrarse entre sus labios mientras que, con la otra mano, bajaba por la delicada curva de su espalda .

Con lo que hubiera sido un suspiro si sus labios no estuvieran sellados, Hermione recorrió el torso de Harry, subió por sus hombros y enredó los dedos entre sus suaves y alborotados cabellos negros. Entreabrió todavía más los labios, permitiendo una invasión más profunda. Harry la abrazó con más fuerza, de tal forma que no había espacio para el aire entre sus cuerpos.

Hermione se sintió como nunca antes, como si estuviese echa de gelatina, como si su cuerpo estuviera convirtiéndose en líquido entre sus brazos. Necesitaba más de él, quería saborearlo. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo tirando levemente de él para obligarlo a retroceder y tomar el control.

Harry se separó con una sonrisa. Ahuecó sus manos rodeando el rostro de ella, uniendo sus frentes, y se rozaron nariz con nariz.

tomo una de sus manos y la bajaba desde su cuello hasta ponerla abierta sobre su pecho, colocando su mano mucho más grande sobre la de ella.

-¿Lo sientes?- le susurró Harry mientras la besaba en la punta de la nariz, en los ojos, en los labios.

Atrayéndola desde la nuca, la atrajo hasta el hueco de su hombro, que parecía especialmente diseñado para que ella reposara su cabeza. La beso en la sien con delicadeza apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-¿Lo sientes?- volvió a insistir entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Esta vez, Hermione cerró los ojos… y lo notó, su corazón latiendo fuerte y firme, pero desbocado. Notarlo lanzó el suyo a galopar al mismo ritmo. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Ella le había desbocado el corazón y había hecho que sus ojos se tornaran brillantes.

Llegaron a su antigua habitacion, En silencio, Harry se acercó a ella y la besó rodeándola con sus brazos... y se sorprendió mucho cuando Hermione empezó a desabrochar su camisa lentamente…..

Le dio un pequeno beso en el cuello que lo hizo estremece- hazme el amor Harry Potter, hazme sentir mujer-dijo Hermione como si fuera una orden….

- te necesito-murmuro antes de que el la cargara y la pusiera sobre la cama, cubriéndole el cuerpo con el suyo, ella gimió aliviada.

-Ya era hora.

Hermione se acurrucó contra Harry, sintiendo su calor, su dureza. Su boca se mostraba hambrienta de ella, respiraba con rapidez y de forma entrecortada. Parecía tener las manos en todas partes al mismo tiempo, pero eso no bastaba. Se aferró a su espalda mientras rodaba y la dejaba debajo de él en la cama, situándose entre sus muslos.

Harry bajó los dedos a sus caderas y luego hacia su intimidad. Jadeó excitado.

-Lo siento, Hermione. Voy demasiado deprisa.

-¡No! -temió que se retirara, que volviera a abandonar, por lo que lo rodeó con las piernas-. Quédate conmigo, Harry.

-Oh, eso pretendo -pero se soltó, inmovilizándole los brazos sobre la cabeza-. Debemos frenar.

-¿Pero, porque? -gimió contrariada.

-Vamos demasiado rápido -ella negó con la cabeza y atrajo su cabeza con ambas manos, lo besó con mucha pasión, haciéndole olvidar.

El sonrió y volvió a capturar su boca con frenesí, acariciándola y sintiendo como se arqueaba contra él, lo poco que hubiese quedado de cordura, había sido abandonado por su cabeza y se concentraba solo en su cuerpo. Sobretodo en esa parte del cuerpo que exigía más atención.

Inmediatamente el se quito la camisa y ni cuenta se dieron cuando los quedaron en ropa interior……el le quito su sosten y vio sus hermosos pechos frente a el….

-eres Hermosa-le susurro al oido

Descendió con su lengua por el cuello de ella, llegando a sus pechos, lamiendo, succionando sus pezones, mordisqueándolos provocando que ella arqueara su espalda y gimiera bastante fuerte, descendió y se entretuvo en su obligo, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por la espalda de el, y las manos del el por el trasero de la ella, eran perfectos, los dos eran perfectos. Cuando de nueva cuenta Harry subió a besar su cuello, ella le susurraba ardientemente cosas al oído, comenzando a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando escalofríos en el, cosa que ya no soportó, y poco a poco comenzó a separarle las piernas. Le quito su ultima prenda y el se quito los boxers.

Él le besó la frente y poco a poco, con cuidado fue introduciendo su miembro en Hermione, encontró la sensación más hermosa de todo el mundo, la cavidad de ella era tibia, y lo recibía a la perfección, los dos cuerpos eran perfectos juntos, embonaban a la perfección, Hermione al sentirlo en él, se estremeció, gimió de placer. Aunque ya habian hecho el amor antes se sentia incredible la manera en que sus cuerpos se sentian, habia algo diferente………el queria que fuera diferente…..

Harry comenzaba a hacer el movimiento de cadera un poco más fuerte, entraba y salía en ella cada vez más rápido, aumentaba el ritmo, le estaba haciendo el amor de la forma más deliciosa posible, estaba en ella, dentro de ella, sobre de ella, y era de ella, eran uno solo, ella estaba llegando al climax, ella no dejaba de gemir, y él se sentía tan bien en ella, era una sensación de plenitud, estando dentro de ella, era tan tibia, tan estrecha que sentía como su miembro se estremecía en ella, cuando él se movía en ella, simplemente hermione se volvía loca de pasión. Y de repente el primer orgasmo para ella aparecio…se sintio desfallecer entre los brazos de harry de su harry por que ese momento se dio cuenta que solo vivia para el…

-te deseo tanto… no te detengas-- le dijo ella entre gemidos que se escuchaban en toda la habitacion, de repente ella decidio que era tiempo de tomar el control……sin separarse se coloco encima de el dejando a harry sorprendido y 

con una vista Hermosa de ella en todo su esplendor en verdad toda ella era bella su cuerpo, su olor…todo….

Comenzo a moverse, harry coloco sus manos alrededor de su cintura para ayudarla con los movimientos que cada vez eran mas salvajes y apasionados…..era la primera vez que lo hacian de esa manera….

-se…siente…incredible …-logro decir harry

entre gadeos, sabia que pronto ella terminaria otra vez…..Que deleite!! Hermione estaba moviendose de una forma sensual y placentera, como si bailara encima del miembro de Harry, era exquisito. Hermione empezó a acelerar gritando de repente; el segundo orgasmo. Harry estaba demasiado excitado, las manos de Hermione dirigieron a las de Harry hacia sus pechos, moviéndolos circularmente mientras ella seguía moviéndose de adelante para atrás. Harry miro la cintura de Hermione, tan pequeña; sus caderas, anchas y sensuales. Las tomo, jalando a Hermione hacia sí.

-Así... ah... más fuerte... así... –Hermione susurraba sensualmente con una voz que Harry no había conocido de ella, era muy excitante y sexy. Harry empezó a obedecer, sintiendo como se excitaba aun más al jalarlas bruscamente. Se miraron a los ojos se besaron con locura jugando con sus lenguas

Te amo, Hermione.- le dijo Harry cuando hizo pausa en el beso.

-Yo también te amo, Harry... te amo.- Hermione sabía que él la amaba, pero escucharlo decírselo era como darle su dosis de medicina diaria. Ella le dio besos salvajes en su cuello, mordiendolo de vez en cuando, harry se estaba volviendo loco, era la primera vez que ella hacia eso……

subiendo y bajando sobre él mientras ella le veía con ojos desafiantes... Harry, entonces, aumento la fuerza en sus manos sobre sus caderas para penetrarla y sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen. Las estocadas se volvían cada vez más fuertes, pero la chica no dejaba de mirarlo, como si lo retara, como si lo desafiara a hacer algo más... se estaban dejando llevar por el deseo, queriendo explorar cada movimiento que sus cuerpos fueran capaces de lograr.

Y así como ella lo hizo, Harry decido que era tiempo de tomar el control y se sentó, besó a Hermione con desesperación y con un movimiento ágil, el salió de ella, la cogió de la cintura y la puso sobre la cama sostenida por sus manos y rodillas, Harry justo detrás de ella. Hermione se preguntó en silencio qué hacía ella dandole la espalda a harry... hasta que las fuertes manos del chico tomaron sus caderas y la acomodó... y suavemente penetró su ardiente cavidad.

Después de dejar salir un gruñido de satisfacción, Aquella posición era aún más deliciosa y ambos gimieron cuando Harry empezó a salir y entrar en ella con 

suavidad... de hecho, aquella posición hacía que su cavidad se estrechara alrededor de él, sintiendo que la excitante invasión no dejaba de tener contacto, tambien era la primera vez que lo hacian de esa manera….a decir verdad todo era como si era la primera vez que hacian el amor…..

Se dejó hacer... se dejó dominar por él... el placer era para ambos y ella lo percibió cuando Harry se inclinó sobre ella para besar con ternura su columna...y toda su espalda y por ultimo su cuello y su nuca……

... para besar las invisibles cicatrices de su corazon, tan conocidas para ella, como si el tratara de sanar las heridas de el tiempo perdido y de su Corazon, mientras la llevaba al paraíso... las manos de el paseaban ahora por donde pudiera acariciar, tomando con lujuria uno de sus pechos... y luego ambos...y luego su vientre...

... y sus penetraciones tomaron velocidad...y eran mas salvajes……

... hasta que los gemidos de Hermione dejaron de serlo para convertirse en gritos que pedían más... los músculos de su vagina lo habían atrapado con una fuerza increible al mismo tiempo que Harry la penetró más rápido y más fuerte... de la boca del chico salía a gritos el nombre de Hermione mientras ésta gritaba como si pidiera a los cielos que aquello durara para siempre...

... y su mente y cuerpo se fundían junto con él...hacer el amor de esta manera era diferente para ambos tantos anos de amistad, amor y todo lo demas, se sentian plenos y felices de estar el uno con el otro…

... y el orgasmo de ambos llegó al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose derretir ante las miles de emociones y sensaciones que chocaron como la fuerza de la naturaleza clamando por dominancia sobre los mortales……ella llegando a su tercer orgasmo y el satisfecho por llegar una vez con ella……queria satifarcer ese vacio ese dolor que le habia causado por mucho tiempo……queria hacerla feliz……el salio de ella lentamente………

Se dejaron caer sobre a cama, sudorosos y exaustos por tanto ejercicio, tanta entrega, Hermione nunca penso que un dia lograria sentir tanto placer y felicidad al mismo tiempo……tomo un sabana para cubrir sus cuerpos, se acomo sobre el pecho de harry con una sonrisa de oreja oreja….paso su mano por su cuello y noto dos pequenas marcas seguro le durarian unas dos semanas

-fue incredible, como te sientes?-pregunto ella mientras acariciaba su pecho

-feliz de tenerne aqui, que no me dejes por haber sido un idiota-dijo el dandole un pequeno beso en la frente

Ella no dijo nada

-me tomaste por sorpresa al tomar el control-dijo el riendose

-no te gusto-dijo ella, haciendo pequenos circulos con sus dedos sobre su pecho

-estas loca, fue lo mejor manera de hacerme perder la poca cordura que me quedaba-dijo el

-lo se-dijo ella, -a ver que escusa dices en la oficina para eso que tienes en cuello-continuo, acariciando los pequenas marcas

-te gusta lo salvaje verdad?-dijo el haciendole cosquillas

-al parecer tu eres el unico salvaje por aqui, desde cuando me besas la espalda y me tomas por atras-dijo ella tratando de controlar su risa

-quise improvisar-dijo el- y tu desde cuando me dejas moretones en el cuello-pregunto

-fue diferente, eso es todo pero increible-dijo algo seria

Se quedaron abrazados sin decir nada por un rato difrutando de ese momento de repente Hermione se quedo muy pensativa y harry se dio cuenta…

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el nuevamente cuando vio en Hermione la insistente concentración.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-Te... te gustó?- preguntó Hermione después de una larga pausa.

-¿Qué cosa?- Harry no entendía la pregunta.

-¿Te gustó hacer... el amor conmigo¿Estás satisfecho?- Harry estaba cada vez más extrañado

-porque me preguntas eso? Acaso crees que hacer el amor contigo es algo que no me gusta?-pregunto el un poco desconsertado por la pregunta de ella, le dio un beso –y dime tu te gusto hacer el amor conmigo?-pregunto en un tono serio

Ella bajo su cara- me ha encantado la manera que me has demostrado lo mucho que me quieres, pero como te dije antes el amor no ha sido nuestro problema antes…..se…- no la dejo terminar

-hermione estoy dispuesto hacer lo que me pidas..-dijo tomando su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos-si quieres seguir con el divorcio…yo no te puedo obligar a que sigas a mi lado-termino de decir tristemente

-esto que acaba de pasar fue maravilloso toque el cielo contigo y ahora si quieres dejarme lo sabre entender, lo que paso fue porque los dos lo deseabamos, y yo queria que supieras que soy capaz de cambiar todo por ti…. te necesito conmigo pero tampoco voy a hacer que te quedes si no lo deseas de verdad-dijo levantandose de la cama, se puso sus boxers y empezo buscar su ropa por la habitacion...

-harry……tengo miedo de sufrir otra vez-dijo ella tristemente levantandose envuelta en la sabana, se acerco a el por atras y lo abrazo colocando su mejilla en su espalda, el cerro los ojos queria disfrutar de su compania……

-no pasara-dijo el firmemente, volteandose para verla cara a cara…

-te lo juro, se que con palabras no veras el cambio pero si con hechos, acabamos de hacer el amor de una manera que jamas olvidare aunque me dejes, se que lo sabes te hice mia con cuerpo y alma…hermione…

Ella sabia que lo que el decia era verdad, no lo podia negar estar con el habia sido de otro planeta sin importarle lo que su mente le decia……tenia que aceptar que no queria separarse de el……

-perdoname-dijo ella casi llorando

Se besaron.

-no hay nada que perdonar, solo cosas por cambiar-dijo el

Se quedaron abrazados un rato sin nada que decir no habia necesidad de eso……se fueron a dormir, felices de estar juntos.

Al dia siguiente harry llego a la oficina como de costumbre, su secretaria empezo a caminar hacia el

-hoy tiene seis reuniones, senor potter……necesecita estar en la cena a las ocho……-no la dejo terminar

-cancela todas las reuniones despues de las 4:30 pm, no quiero que traten de localizarme despues de salir de esta oficina esta claro?-dijo el

-pero……los empresarios se molestaran….-otra vez no la dejo terminar

-eso me importa un cuerno, quiero que siga mis intruciones al pie de la letra de ahora en adelante esta claro? No mas reuniones despues de esa hora ningun dia mas-dijo el

-si senor-dijo la muchacha, observandolo confundida, pero ella tambien estaba feliz de verlo con una sonrisa y una cara de felicidad, lo que vio la puso colorada-disculpe que me meta senor, pero que le paso en el cuello?-dijo preocupada

-me cai-dijo riendose y pasando su mano por las marcas que tenia………

-espero que todo este bien-dijo y se retiro

"si todo esta mejor que nunca"-penso harry con una sonrisa

Casi tres meses despues……………

La relacion entre harry y Hermione habia mejorado increiblemente, el siempre llegaba a la misma hora de siempre solo una vez por semana llegaba tarde por su trabajo, pero un dia Hermione estaba dispuesta a pasarlo por alto……

Mientras cenaban una noche, harry noto que Hermione estaba nerviosa……

-te pasa algo?-dijo el

-no solo estoy un poco preocupada por uno de mis pacientes, eso es todo-dijo ella

"que sera" -penso el

Terminaron de comer y harry hizo una llamada, entre tanto Hermione recogio la mesa y se dirigio a la cocina a limpiar

Harry se paro tras de ella y la abrazo por atras y le dio un beso en el cuello, esa la hizo estremencer……

-dime…que pasa?-dijo el preocupado mientras le seguia besando el cuello

Ella se estaba dejando llevar por los besos……

-harry…me temo que ya no podremos hacer el amor tan seguido-dijo tratando de no perderse en los besos y las caricias que el estaba causando

desde hace casi tres meses que su relacion habia mejorado muchisimo, hacian el amor por lo menos tres o cuatro veces por semana y siempre harry queria mas y ella tambien……harry siempre pasaba las noches con ella siempre tenian tiempo para estar juntos….no mas noches solitarias por parte de ambos….

-y eso a que se debe? cambiaste de horario de trabajo?-pregunto el mientras la sentaba sobre el desayunador, y empezarle a abrirle la blusa y besar mas abajo

-harry estoy tratando de decirte algo importante y tu solo piensas en hacerme el amor aqui en la cocina-dijo ella tomando su rostro para que la viera a los ojos

-es el unico lugar donde no lo hemos hecho-dijo con una sonrisa picara, tratando de besarla……estaba tan cerca de sus labios a unos milimetros……

-estoy embarazada-dijo Hermione mirandolo directo a los ojos

Harry se quedo de piedra, no sabia que decir se puso palido como papel……

-….como……paso?-dijo tan suave que ella le costo escucharlo

-estas loco o que? Tu bien sabes como las mujeres quedan embarazadas, que yo sepa hemos estado juntos muchas veces-dijo un poco desconsertada por la reaccion de el

-ya lo se- dijo el volviendo a la realidad-no se supone que te estabas cuidando, dijiste que deberiamos esperar un tiempo mas para tener hijos-le dijo el con una ronrisa

-eso los dos lo sabemos, pero tu bien sabes que hace casi tres meses atras……-dijo ella con una sonrisa-no me estaba cuidando, tu sabes perfectamente que casi no……pasaba mucho entre nosotros, pero ese dia que tu y yo……bueno tu sabes-dijo ella refiriendose al dia de su reconciliacion…..

-esta segura que ese dia paso? Pudo ser despues-dijo el emocionado

-en el hospital lo confirme tengo mas dos meses de embarazo, no hay nada mas que decir solo paso eso es todo-dijo

-estas feliz?-pregunto

- que si estoy feliz? Como preguntas algo que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo el dandole un beso

Te amo-dijo el

Yo tambien te amo-dijo ella dandole un beso

Se besaron con mucha pasion harry introdujo su lengua y el beso se hizo mas intenso, comenzo a bajar mas por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos……ella se estaba dejando llevar

-harry no creo que deberiamos hacer el amor durante mi embarazo-dijo ella colocando sus manos sobre cabeza y cerrando los ojos para disfurtar los besos de el

-hermione……sabes muy bien que eso……no tiene nada de malo-dijo siguiendo su camino mas abajo

-eres doctora……sabes que tus hormonas se pondran como locas dentro de poco……-dijo mientras la levantaba y ella enredaba sus piernas en su cadera, y pudo sentir su dureza que la hizo desearlo aun mas de el…..

Camino con ella hacia su cuarto, la coloco sobre la cama y la miro directo a los ojos……

-te deseo-le dijo el

-no mas que yo-dijo ella riendo

Se besaron apasionadamente……

Que mas le podia pedir harry a la vida? Tenia un buen trabajo, dinero, y una esposa a la que amaba y le daria un hijo dentro de poco, todo es perfecto tenia lo que tanto habia deseado siempre……

Tanto que posiblemente la idea de un divorcio no pase por la mente de ellos nunca mas………

Eres feliz-pregunto el

-eso te lo debo a ti – dijo ella dandole un beso apasionado.

FIN

BUENO ESTE HA SIDO MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO SU OPINON Y ME DEJEN REVIEWS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ADELANTADO


End file.
